Freaky Friday
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 32: By T1gerCat. "A broken hearted wish brings fear, wisdom, helps get over heartbreak and might even bring some love."


Freaky Friday

_-1- Elena -1-_

Elena Gilbert sighed as she put her book down. She missed Stefan a lot and having Damon around so much had proved to be a bad, bad idea. She had started to sway from her promise to wait for him. She threw an angry glare at the cover of Twilight and made a point in hiding it under her pillow.

She wanted Stefan back. She wanted her Vampire back.

_-1- Bella -1-_

Unknown to Elena someone else was making that exact same wish. Someone that, Elena thought, lived in a book. Someone who thought Elena herself was nothing more than a TV series character.

Bella threw the remote on the bed next to her. She could understand why Jessica had given the Vampire Diaries DVD but she couldn't help but wish she had learned how to say 'No'. Looking at the deranged version Stefan had returned to the show she couldn't help but wish Edward came back the same way. Well, preferably not deranged and high on human blood, but come back to her.

She wanted Edward back. She wanted her Vampire back.

_-2- Elena -2-_

Elena grumbled as she turned around in her bed. She must have been lying very close to the end of the mattress or her bed just got a LOT smaller because she fell off of it with a mess of sleep tangled hair blocking her view.

"Ouch"

She moaned as she sat up rubbing her sore knees and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She didn't have purple walls in her room. She wasn't in her room. Tentatively she looked down at herself and sighed seeing she was dressed in a pair grey sweats with a couple holes on the knees and a long sleeved brown tee. Who dressed her? Cinderella?

Kicking the covers away she got up and looked for her phone. No cell in sight. Where the heck were her phone and her clothes and she herself? She opened the bedroom door and saw a narrow corridor. Opening doors she saw a bedroom and a bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom and looked herself at the mirror hoping she didn't look like the mess she felt.

She let out a loud screech seeing at her reflex ion.

The door was pushed open seconds later by a half asleep man in plaid pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"What are wrong Bells?"

"you're Charlie"

She said amazed. The man looked at her weirdly

"Yes I am. Are you alright bells?"

Hastily she nodded

"Cockroach"

She lamented stammering. Charlie rolled his eyes and announced

"I'm going back to bed"

Before going back to his room. Elena turned around to look at the mirror again and examined her reflex ion. Her tanned skin was gone. So were her perfectly straight brown hair and her toned stomach. Instead her skin was pale, her hair was tangled with half curls and knotted and while she was thin she could tell she wasn't fit. The worst of all was her face. She wasn't Elena Gilbert anymore. The face that greeted her and resounded to her commands was that of the heroine in the book she had been reading the previous night.

She was Bella Swan!

_-3- Bella -3-_

Unlike Elena, Bella woke up slowly, her eyelids fluttering gently before waking up. For a moment she allowed herself to dream Edward was there holding her but the absence of a cold body next to her forced her daydream to be over. Sighing heavily she opened her eyes. White wallpaper with some flowers greeted her.

"What the...? Did I stay at Jessica's again?"

She muttered sleepily but her voice sounded different to her ears. paying no attention to it she stood up and grabbed the clothes that were left on a chair shivering in her tiny shorts and tank top and got dressed quickly frowning at the too-revealing-for-her-taste jeans and red tank top. Opening the bedroom door she followed the smell of something burning downstairs to a vast kitchen.

A teenage boy was playing x-box with his back to her. a blond man was trying save a burning pan while a brunette, younger man was making fun of them both while drinking something that did not look like coffee.

"Morning!"

She called out nervously. She wished they'd turn around because suddenly she felt scared. When they finally did she took a step back. In front of her stood Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman.

"Damn you Jess. Now I have weird dreams"

She muttered under her breath. Not only jess had given her a full season of the vampire teen drama to 'lift her spirits because if Stefan - who according to Jess Stanley is average - came back, then so would Edward'. That was supposed to be a compliment, Bella thought

"Are you ok Elena?"

Damon asked her having heard her. Bella lifted an eyebrow. Elena? She took another step back and her back hit the wall. Jeremy and Alaric turned to her as well. She looked down at herself. no scar on her right wrist, no scar from the stitches from her birthday, tanned skin, perfect straight brown hair, a locket on her neck.

"Oh crap"

She muttered before fainting.

She was Elena Gilbert.

_-4- Elena -4-_

Showers always calmed Elena down so she decided to take one. While she scrubbed and shampooed she tried to think what was going to happen then. She was in a movie, looked like the lead actress and she had seen freaky Friday with Jenna and her mom a few years ago. How long was she going to look like that before she returned to her body?

deciding she would still look her best even if it was in a different body - yes, she knew it was fickle but applying makeup and always looking her best comforted her - she took her time straightening her hair and applying makeup. Plucking the eyebrows from the Spock-like straight line to something far more feminine and got dressed in one of the few flattering clothes Bella swan owned.

Walking downstairs she found a cordless phone in the kitchen and called home. The number didn't exist

"Figures"

She muttered. Feeling hungry she headed to the kitchen tripping over her own two feet.

"Damn it Bella"

She swore under her breath rubbing her sore butt. Feeling like the walls were closing in on her she put on the girl's jacket and headed outside only to be stopped short at the freezing cold and the snow.

"Snow"

She exclaimed looking at the sky. She'd never seen snow before at mystic falls. Wait, if she was inside a book, did that mean that that mystic falls and her life didn't exist?

She felt like crying but she had a strange feeling of relief. She had no idea if Stefan would come back but she knew that in her favorite book the hero came back and the heroine did live (after quite a few tribulations) happily ever after. With a deep breath she huddled the heavy jacket and got in the red rickety truck. She had read the books enough times to know that like the Grill at Mystic, there was a similar place for her to go in Forks. Double pumping the clutch she went along in her merry way.

_-5- Bella -5-_

Smelling something disgusting Bella fluttered her eyelids open. A crispy, black, could easily be a coal when it actually was a burnt egg was being passed in front of her nose.

"Get that thing away from me"

She growled as the putrid scent invaded her nostrils. Behind the egg she could see Damon covering his nose with one hand and holding the egg with the other.

"Are you ok Elena?"

He asked carefully. Numbly at the realization she wasn't dreaming (her sore shoulder told her so) Bella nodded.

"I need some fresh air"

He hasted to say and grabbing a jacket and a purse that were hanging by the door she left the house. She began walking randomly, with no real destination thinking about her predicament. She made a wish for her vampire to come back, went to bed and woke up as a heroine in a TV-series.

What now? Try to call home or go with it and wait till it's all over? Fingering Elena's cell phone in her purse she decided to do the unBella thing and just roll with it. She already knew the outcome, according to the DVD's; Stefan would make his grand comeback sometime this week.

She was walking outside the Grill (which besides its name did not in fact have a restaurant part - even though according to Jessica it did have one in the first season) when a bubbly blond rushed to her bubbling something about a senior prank night. Bella only blinked for a few moments before deciding to go along with Elena's actions and agreed to the meeting.

Of course she regretted later on as psycho Stefan returned, was compelled to drink some of her blood and sent her to the hospital as the moron had hit her sending her flying to a wall. Of course at some point Klaus had turned the local wolf boy to a hybrid but that wasn't a big part of the plot.

"Why are vampires such morons?"

_-6- Elena -6-_

"Why are vampires such morons?"

Elena thought loudly as she pretended to sleep to avoid conversing with the freezing cold vampire in the seat next to hers. She had decided to act like Bella earlier that day and go for a walk at the local rez. A chance slipping on a rock had sent her swimming in the equally freezing ocean until one of the werewolves got her out.

When he snapped at her later berating her for her actions (as if she had chosen to dive!) she turned on the tears and the guy softened. However when Jacob drove her home she had been greeted by a tiny vampire (even shorter than her) with a bone crushing hug.

That in turn led to a super long flight to Italy to save Edward from the vampire royalty. Thankfully her being in Bella swan's body and life meant that the lead-evil-vampire couldn't read her mind either so luckily she didn't change the way Bella's life was supposed to go.

However she couldn't help but be annoyed. Edward had left Bella in September and came back in March with a sob story about how he missed her and loved her and regretted leaving her as it had killed him too. Elena had rolled her eyes and told him that if he missed her so much maybe he shouldn't have left at all.

She was baffled (even though it was a book and not supposed to be real) at how he expected everything to be the same when he came back.

Stefan would never have done that.

_-7- Bella -7-_

In turn Bella was annoyed at the now arrogant Stefan. Sure, being human drinker an all actually gave him a personality, but the guy was more stifling than Edward!

On the other hand she actually - predictably - liked the bad guy. In her mind she had paired the TVD crowd with the people she knew. Klaus was James, Rebekah would be Rosalie, Caroline would be Alice (especially since the vampire refused to let her get dressed on her own and kept forcing outfits on her while oblivious to the fact that Bella wasn't acting like Elena at all), Tyler was Jake by default, Matt was Mike and Stefan with his arrogance would be Edward. That last thought made her wince.

Was Edward really this annoying?

According to Damon - yes. His response when he had looked through her papers and saw the comparisons was "what is it about this Bella girl?" had sent her laughing loudly and embarrassingly. Her only response was

"Nothing"

_-8- Elena -8-_

Elena got grounded by Charlie because she snuck out to Italy. It had been a while since she had gotten grounded and she found out she liked being looked after. The last person that did that for her was her parents. Jenna had tried but she wasn't that older than Elena herself so she had failed epically.

What she did not like in fact was working. She was more of a party girl that could put a good show with the waterworks on demand but strangely enough Charlie saw right through that.

He kept a tight watch on her as she went to school, went to work, went home, did chores (which she also hated) and her homework (she hardly knew what the thing was) and to bed.

At school she realized Bella wasn't the center of everyone's universe, unlike her, and that people had no problem ignoring her. That led her right where it had led Bella herself and she found herself spending more and more time with Edward going on dates. In her mind she knew she was cheating but shrugged it off. It wasn't like Stefan would ever find out.

_-9- Bella -9-_

After being locked in a car by a ghost Bella had finally had enough. She told everyone to get off her case and that there was a tiny little thing called 'privacy'.

Everyone heard her but they ignored it. They were used to Elena turning everything on herself to be in the spotlight 24/7. It annoyed Bella. Seeing Jeremy lip locking a ghost didn't help either. She thought about telling bonnie, Elena's BFF and Jeremy's girlfriend, but she pulled Jeremy, Elena's brother, aside instead.

"You do realize she's dead Jeremy, right?"

"So are your vampires, 'Lena"

Was his response. Seeing the truth in his words Bella nodded and left him alone. Maybe she should give Jacob a chance when - if - she went back home. At least he was alive!

Still, she felt responsible for Stefan being in the state he was so while the town was filled with ghosts she asked Jeremy if he could contact Stefan's old Vampires Anonymous sponsor. The diseased Lexi and then left them alone.

_-10- Elena -10-_

A full month passed by for Elena before she got horny enough to seduce Edward. He refused her again and again until she played her favorite card. Jealousy. She pretended that Jacob had kissed her against her will and it was enough to get Edward in her bed. Having read breaking dawn she was sure to stock up on condoms and to be on the pill and have a pillow nearby.

Wake up in a mess of feathers she could handle. A kid however would be a big no no. the morning after she mused

"I had forgotten how it was to be a virgin again"

"What?"

Edward asked her sharply.

"Nothing"

Elena stated smiling softly.

_-11- Bella -11-_

It wasn't long before Bella's will also crumbled. watching Stefan eat someone innocent - watching Original daddy try to kill his kids and failing, dying himself instead - playing mean girl facade to Rebecca only to literally stab her in the back, finally got to her.

She had to bite her tongue not to ask just how Original daddy survived all these years. The man was an idiot! You don't get to the enemy's lair unprepared! Even Bella knew that! Not to mention that maybe it was high time to get the Winchester brothers here. They managed to defeat their YED, Klaus was child's game compared to that! Even the Cullens defeated James easily with her playing bait.

Huh! Saying their names doesn't hurt anymore. Renee was right; Bella did need a distraction in order to move on from her sparkly vampires. Luckily a town filled with vampires, werewolves and a witch was just what the doctor ordered, she snickered.

Damon kissing her didn't make thing worse either.

The only sane and interesting person around was Katherine. Bella found herself becoming friends with the vampire version of Elena.

_-12- Elena -12-_

As more time passed Elena grew bored with Edward. Sure, he was rich and the sex was pretty good (two things very high on her list) but that was just it. She thought about Victoria but knowing she would be defeated soon made her unafraid of the fiery redhead.

She tried getting Edward to tell her more about Victoria like she had with Stefan and Damon about the tomb vamps, but unlike them, Edward wouldn't budge and by sleeping with him Elena had messed up. He didn't allow her to visit the wolf anymore. Instead he sent her over to Renée in Florida for a weekend by the beach.

Renée was as cool as Jenna but as the plane flew over Virginia she wondered what would happen if she tried to go to mystic falls.

_-13- Bella -13-_

"Now this is a cool party"

Bella announced as she grabbed a beer. She was in the middle of the freaking woods with matt and bonnie to try and get Caroline to the birthday spirit. The blond vampire wasn't having it however.

The more the witch and the human tried to get the vampire to loosen up and celebrate, the more Bella laughed.

"Want me to throw you to a glass table filled with glasses?"

She suggested tipsily. Caroline laughed at the reference to her favorite book and shook her head.

"Already a vampire. Wouldn't do me much good"

"Want to find a werewolf to bite you? It's the same premise"

She called out. Caroline laughed loudly but the two regretted it later on when sired Tyler did just that. Thankfully Klaus did save Caroline in the end, but Bella began to understand that her life was a joke.

However so was Elena's? When Stefan kidnapped her, fed her his blood and threatened to kill her as a ploy to get Klaus give his hybrids away. Klaus did cave and never heard Bella call Stefan's bluff

"Go ahead Stefan. I actually DO want to be a vampire"

"What? Why?"

Stefan sputtered and Bella shook her head.

"You can talk the talk but not walk the walk, right? You give Elena the option to be a vampire during the whole sacrifice deal but then you take her for a walk to get the blood out of her system. You threaten to change me now but you don't mean it. You're just like Edward!"

She spat and got out of the car on the bridge and walked home. Damon was waiting for her and she walked right up to his lips. She made the choice Elena couldn't.

Then she told Damon to get out of her house because she wanted to sleep.

_-14- Elena -14-_

While at Renee's Elena decided against flying back and drove to mystic instead. She trembled like a lead in the fall as she saw that there was no town called mystic falls but the buildings and houses simply belonged to another town. The town was there... just hidden.

She was shocked that Alice hadn't shown up to stop her too. Maybe she was too busy with the tailing of Victoria ... or maybe the fashionable vampire midget didn't really care that much for her?

_-15- Bella -15-_

Dating Damon wasn't much different that dating Edward with one glaring difference. The raven haired vampire had no problem kissing her!

During a make out session, Bella had timidly suggested a plan to get rid of original mommy and simply make a deal with Klaus. The man didn't want her dead, the exact opposite in fact. She was timid because Edward never listened to her.

Well, neither did Damon at first. After withholding more kisses however, he did listen to her. Bella suggested the happenings of the DVD only much simpler and to her surprise Damon liked her ideas.

He called the rest of the undead population of MF for a meeting to discuss her ideas and the rest agreed. Klaus in fact didn't even blink at the option to kill his momma.

The plan went easier than everyone thought and by the next full moon the original witch was no more. Klaus agreed to let her live her life peacefully as long as she gave monthly donations of her blood at the hospital, and Alaric remained human. Stefan went back to drinking bunnies but it was well known it wouldn't actually last. It never did

Bella was pumping her car with gas when she got the second shock of a lifetime. In a bright green beetle was herself. Bella Swan in all her 'Celeste in the City' glory.

Only one word escaped her lips

"Elena?"

_-16- Elena -16-_

"Bella?"

Elena stood emotionless watching a far sloppier version of herself looking back at her.

"What did you do to me?"

She asked aloud. She saw Bella rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the question.

"From all the things you could have asked!"

Bella mused. Noticing they were starting to gather a crowd she pointed to a small bistro across the street and they both walked the sort distance after parking their respective cars.

Elena was horrified at the casual image Bella had with a braid, jeans and a fitted tank top with sneakers and a face void of all makeup.

Bella was amused at the exact opposite of herself that Elena had. Perfectly straightened hair, far too short mini skirt, and even smaller scrap of fabric moonlighting as a top and a pair of ridiculously high heels.

Once they sat down they ordered drinks.

"Did Stefan come back?"

Elena asked bluntly. Bella nodded

"Did Edward?"

Bella asked biting her bottom lip. Elena nodded for the first time realizing she had screwed up Bella's life. Unknown to her Bella was thinking the exact same thing.

She hadn't screwed up Elena's life per se but she had pointed them to the end without the jumble that was the middle of the season.

"How do we back in our bodies?"

They asked together

_-17- Together -17-_

"What did you wish for?"

Elena asked

"For my vampire to come back. You?"

"For my vampire to come back"

"But instead we ended up in each other's bodies"

Bella trailed thinking. If they both wished for the same thing and ended up with each other's vampires, what did that mean?

"Are you and Stefan together?"

Elena asked. Bella blushed and shook her head.

"I'm dating demon. You?"

"I'm with Edward. I slept with him and don't have anything to do with Jacob"

She came clean. Bella's eyes widened.

"How did you manage that? I couldn't even get him to kiss me"

Elena didn't' respond verbally. Instead she looked from Bella's side to her own lifting an eyebrow. Bella nodded even though she didn't agree. She pursed her lips

"In the movies, these things end when the object of the wish comes true"

Elena said and Bella nodded. In this case that wouldn't work so

"Been there, done that, didn't work. Bonnie?"

She asked rhetorically knowing it wouldn't work. Bonnie was for small things but when it came to real stuff the girl was useless.

Elena however had blind trust to her friend and nodded. Paying the bill, the got into their respective cars and drove to town. Driving over the bridge both cars got out of the road somehow and ended up at the bottom of the lake.

The last thing the girls saw was each other.

_-18- Elena -18-_

Stefan was hunting in the woods nearby the bridge when he saw Elena's SUV go under and ran straight to the water to get her out. He did and once they hit the surface Elena jumped in his arms.

"You're back!"

She hugged and kissed him happily. Her own long hair got in her face and she was excited to be in her own body. Stefan however wasn't too happy to be the object of her affections.

"Elena you're with Damon now"

He pushed her away and they both swam out of the lake.

"What are you talking Stefan? It will always be you"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"No Elena. It won't"

_-19- Bella -19-_

Bella had been fished out of the water by Jacob. Seeing him she jumped into his arms

"Jake? I missed you!"

She sighed happily. Jake laughed and hugged her back. She was amazed to wipe her cheeks and brush layer upon layer of makeup off them.

"So your bloodsucker finally out of the house?"

Jacob asked. Bella raised an eyebrow before remembering what Elena told her.

"You know me; I don't like being told what to do"

Jake mounted a bike and gave her a ride home. Predictably enough Edward was in her room and before even greeting her; he began berating her on how he didn't like her spending time with the 'pup'. Bella sighed annoyed.

"Why did I miss you again?"

_-20- Elena -20-_

After being turned down by Stefan Elena spent a week trying to lure him back. She failed miserably and turned to Damon. Even though Bella had told her 'Elena' and Damon was together now, the vampire in question shrugged away from her claiming she was different now.

All of her friends noticed the same thing and more or less avoided her. They had seemed to prefer the 'Bella' version of her.

After a whole week passed she decided to go to forks and try her last bet. Edward himself.

_-21- Bella -21-_

Once again the two girls were in the same wavelength. Bella was downright pissed at how more overprotective Edward was.

Apparently her 'Elena' version let him lead her life and in return got in a fight with everyone else. Jake refused to even look at her when Edward was around and even Charlie was cold against her. The worst thing was she had no idea what Elena had done to her life.

For the first time she wished she was Elena. Damon and the rest of the people in mystic would be welcome right now

_-22- Together -22- _

Elena had gotten in the first flight out to Seattle. Bella got in a plane to Virginia. Both planes had a layover in Kansas to refuel.

Elena's lips tightened as she saw Bella.

Bella's eyes hardened seeing Elena.

"He's all yours"

Exchanging only one sentence the two girls got back in their respective planes

_-23- Elena -23- _

Elena went straight to the Cullen house. Edward wouldn't believe her story but he could read her mind. So she showed him everything.

Her parents dying, meeting Stefan, Stefan leaving, her wishing that he came back. Waking up in Bella's body, Alice taking her to Italy, saving Edward, falling for Edward.

She knew better than telling him about Damon and her crush on him, or her flirting up Elijah to find more about Klaus. Sure Edward could read her mind but she was great at not thinking about things she didn't like.

_-24- Bella -24-_

Bella had taken Elena's diary before leaving Forks and had left a letter for Charlie and Jacob.

Even though the small town wasn't named Mystic Falls the town was still there. Still full with vampires, a couple hybrids and the occasional werewolf. The best way to convince every one of who she is and who she has been was to go to the grill and hand over Elena's diary.

The girl had a way with words that made everyone believe her. Caroline jumped up and down happily seeing how her favorite book was real, Elijah was interested in this other kind of vampires but all in all they accepted her.

_-25- Christmas -25-_

Both Elena and Bella were confused about the time difference but neither questioned it. According to Bella it should be a bit after Christmas. According to Elena it was spring. According to the rest of the world it was Christmas.

They both shrugged it off and lived their new -chosen- lives. On Christmas day they sent each other a card with the same caption.

Elena was in Edward's arms, perfectly human.

Bella was sitting between Rebekah and Caroline, three vampire girls in a row.

"And they all lived happily ever after"

THE END


End file.
